<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Noche de cuentos by catibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564996">Noche de cuentos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catibi/pseuds/catibi'>catibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Fluffyfest, Lectura, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, Universo Alterno, cuentos, niñeros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catibi/pseuds/catibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Naruto ni Sasuke tenían experiencia cuidando niños en la familia, ya que el Uchiha era el menor y El Uzumaki no había tenido hermanos, los únicos con los que hubieran podido practicar eran sus primos, pero lamentablemente todos eran mayores que ellos.</p><p>Dinámica #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Noche de cuentos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola de nuevo, soy Catibi.</p><p>¡Espero que disfruten el siguiente trabajo! está participando en la dinámica #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del grupo "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu" casi que no me da tiempo pero no me rendí.<br/>Las palabras que me tocaron fueron: Inefable, Etéreo y Melifluo.<br/>Nos vemos en las notas finales :D</p><p>Nota: &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; usé este símbolo para diferenciar los recuerdos de sucesos que están pasando en la actualidad.</p><p>*Hay algunos easter eggs, como siempre.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.......</p><p>—	¡Sasuke! ¿Has visto los protectores de esquinas? Olvide colocarlos en la sala. —La voz alegre de Naruto recorrió toda la casa. </p><p>—	Los deje en la cocina, junto al ramen instantáneo. —El Uchiha también tenía una especie de buen humor, instalar cosas en la casa siempre le dejaba buen sabor de boca. </p><p>—	¡Cierto! —Al pasar al lado del Sasuke dejó un beso en su cabeza y sacudió un poco su cabello—. Siempre me ha gustado esa marca de shampoo. </p><p>—	Idiota… —Sasuke sonrió levemente y volteo para darle un rápido beso en los labios, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa con un sonrojo, le gustaban los besos inesperados de su novio. </p><p>Naruto bajo las escaleras para poder buscar lo que necesitaba. — ¿Y los de contactos eléctricos? —gritó lo bastante fuerte como para evitar el esfuerzo de subir de nuevo. Tal vez la emoción estaba cegándolo un poco pues desde temprano no hallaba nada de lo que le hacía falta. </p><p>—	¿En el auto?— Sasuke viró los ojos sin perder la leve sonrisa que había provocado Naruto hace un momento. </p><p>—	¡Entendido! —El rubio saltó sobre el sillón, en dirección a la puerta, estaba lleno de emoción y no podía contenerla, era expectativa, miedo y a la vez se sentía feliz, era extraño. </p><p>—	¡Espera! antes de que lo olvide, saca del estudio los libros para niños que traje de la biblioteca. —El Uchiha quería tener todo listo para cuando Konohamaru llegara. </p><p>—	¡Sácalos tú! —Naruto saco su lengua hacia el Uchiha recargado en el barandal, el Uzumaki reventó de risa, sí que estaba nervioso—. Es broma voy en un momento. —Sasuke lanzó su zapato desde arriba, el rubio lo esquivó por poco. </p><p>—	Perdedor… Date prisa y termina de poner las protecciones, no queremos accidentes. —Sasuke siguió con su tarea desde el piso de arriba, estaba acomodando esas curiosas rejas que se usaban para evitar que los bebés y niños pequeños se accidentaran en los escalones. </p><p>—	¡Ya voy! —a Naruto le daba un poco de ternura como es que el Uchiha se lo estaba tomando todo tan en serio, habiendo rechazado esta idea al principio. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>La noche que el Uzumaki soltó la bomba se hallaban acurrucados en su cama viendo una serie de misterios sin resolver. </p><p>—	Sasuke… Hay algo que debo decirte. —Naruto se hallaba nervioso, había tomado una decisión por ambos y no creía que la persona a su lado se lo tomara muy bien.</p><p>—	¿Qué pasa esta vez? — El Uchiha suspiro mientras ponía pausa a su programa favorito —Solo me dices por mi nombre cuando quieres o hiciste algo ¿Rompiste la ventana de nuevo? —cruzó sus brazos y vio al rubio directamente a los ojos. </p><p>—	¿Qué? No, esta vez no… es distinto, no es sobre la casa o nosotros. —se rio nerviosamente—. Es sobre Kurenai y Asuma… </p><p>—	¡Oh! — Sasuke se había preocupado en vano, por un segundo había creído que era algo grave. </p><p>—	¿Sabías que tienen un niño pequeño? —Naruto no sabía cómo abordar este tema. </p><p>—	Por supuesto que no. —el lado burlón del Uchiha había salido a flote, gracias a que Naruto le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto—. No es como si lleváramos varios años de vecinos o algo por el estilo, que excelente noticia, recuérdame regalarles pañales. —Viró los ojos levemente. </p><p>—	Bastardo, no tienes que ser tan sarcástico, rompes mi corazón —el rubio hizo un puchero y restregó su frente en el hombro de Sasuke. </p><p>—	Escupe de una vez lo que tienes que decir Uzumaki. —El Uchiha se manejaba mejor siendo claro y directo. </p><p>—	Está bien, tú lo pediste. —Naruto suspiro y trató de ser honesto—. Nuestros vecinos no han tenido un día libre en mucho tiempo… —Se rascó un poco la cabeza por los nervios—. Desde que tuvieron a Konohamaru, todo ha sido tan pesado para ambos y tal vez, yo les sugerí salir a cenar, tener una noche apasionada de pareja, bailar… ¿por qué sabes lo importante que es que la pareja siga enamorada verdad? levantó su dedo índice para indicar que las palabras que decía eran ciertas. </p><p>—	¿a dónde quieres llegar? Se me está agotando la paciencia —entre más rápido acabará Naruto de pedir favores más rápido regresarían a ver televisión acurrucados y felices. </p><p>—	No seas bastardo y escúchame… —el rubio empujo un poco el hombro de su novio y continuó—. No quieren dejar a su niño con un desconocido y la familia de ambos vive en otra ciudad, así que mi gran idea fue… —debía decir estas últimas palabras con seguridad, para qué Sasuke no intentará matarlo por lo que había hecho—. Cuidar a Konohamaru. Solo será una noche, ni siquiera lo notarás. —dijo estas palabras con una enorme sonrisa y volvió a poner el programa. Es una excelente idea ¿a qué si?</p><p>—	No, no lo hiciste, en este mismo momento iras a disculparte… —Que se creía ese perdedor, alguna clase de superhéroe? ¿Un psicólogo de parejas?—. Tú y yo no tenemos experiencia cuidando niños, ni siquiera sabemos si nos gustan. </p><p>—	¡Pero Sasuke! —Naruto rogó mientras lo abrazaba y no dejaba que se levantará de la cama— es para ayudar a nuestros amados vecinos. </p><p>—	Son buenas personas, los aprecio tanto como tú, pero es mucha responsabilidad— el Uchiha seguía creyendo que era una pésima idea, ni siquiera conocían al niño ¿Cuál era su comida favorita? ¿Qué edad tenía? </p><p>—	Es una noche ¡Recuerda todo lo que han hecho por nosotros! las veces que nos han apoyado ¡Kurenai fue la que nos enseñó a cocinar y Asuma nos salvó cuando nos quedamos sin luz! —El Uzumaki esperaba que al menos haciendo sentir mal al Uchiha accediera a pensarlo. </p><p>—	Yo estaba perfectamente bien sin luz, al que salvo fue a ti. —Típica técnica del chantaje, Naruto era predecible. </p><p>—	Pero los fantasmas Sasuke, piensa en los fantasmas— el rubio recordó los leves momentos de profundo terror que vivió mientras se estaba bañando y la corriente de luz se fue, la ducha nunca fue tan tétrica. </p><p>El Uchiha sostuvo el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, era cierto que Kurenai y Asuma siempre habían sido buenos vecinos y los habían salvado múltiples veces desde que vivían juntos, pero cuidar de un niño era una gran responsabilidad y Naruto lo estaba viendo como un juego ¿Qué tal si se lastimaba? ¿O se caía de las escaleras? ¿Y si se enfermaba durante la noche? Sería exhausto, entre más pensaba todo lo que tendrían que planear y adecuar, más se hacía consciente de todo lo que implicaba. <br/>Por más que quisiera decir que si, si algo pasaba se sentiría muy culpable, solo quedaba una opción. </p><p>—	Bien, de acuerdo, pero tú te ofreciste, así que tú lo cuidaras, idiota. —Tal vez eso le enseñaría al rubio a no abrir la boca para prometer cosas que no podría cumplir. </p><p>—	Bastardo, vives aquí así que eres parte del problema. —Naruto no se daría por vencido, sabía que cuidar a Konohamaru sería una buena idea y sobre todo fácil. </p><p>—	Me quedaré en casa de Itachi unos días… —ninguno de los dos cedería en la decisión tomada. </p><p>—	Bien, has lo que se te dé la gana, idiota egoísta. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Buscó por todas partes las protecciones sin obtener resultados — Tampoco están aquí, bastardo, seguro los pusiste en otra parte y me estás culpando. —susurró de mala gana mientras terminaba de buscar en el baño. </p><p>Después de toda la mañana trabajando en los cambios para la casa los ánimos habían bajado, ambos jóvenes estaban cansados y hambrientos, se habían saltado el desayuno para tener tiempo de comprar todo lo que ocuparían, limpiar e instalar todo, había sido un buen ejercicio reflexivo sobre cuidar niños pequeños ¿sus padres habían tenido que pasar por todo eso? Tenían un lugar en el cielo por decidir tener hijos. </p><p>Sería su primera vez cuidando de un menor, Sasuke se había mentalizado para no entrar en pánico, solo debían hacer que comiera, jugará, se bañara y durmiera, en teoría sería algo sencillo, estaba más seguro que cuando Naruto le propuso, a la fuerza, la idea; con los planes adecuados lo veía más fácil, el rubio por otro lado ahora dudaba, tendrían que seguir una rutina y dormir a una hora determinada, así como evitar decir malas palabras y comer sano, por si fuera poco, algo en su interior le decía que estaban subestimando a su pequeño y travieso vecino ¿qué tal si lloraba demasiado? ¿Y si destruía su colección de películas? O pero aún ¡Se comía su ramen! esperaba estar equivocado. </p><p>—	Ojalá hubiera tenido hermanos pequeños, al menos sabría qué hacer. —Naruto hizo un puchero — ¿tal vez por este tipo de cosas mamá se operó joven? —Al pasar frente a la cocina detectó un olor extraño, como si algo se hubiera quemado—. No me digas que… —abrió la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con una escena poco común. </p><p>—	¡Sasuke, ayuda, quemado! —había varias ollas derramándose en la estufa, el olor a carbonizado provenía de lo que se cocinaba en su interior. </p><p>Sasuke entró rápidamente y se encontró con un Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y maldiciendo sin parar</p><p>—	¡Maldita sea, dolió! —Intento patear una de las cacerolas en el piso, realmente le ardía la mano—. ¡Asquerosidad! </p><p>Debido al espanto, el Uzumaki había olvidado cubrirse para quitar las ollas de la lumbre y ahora tenía una marca roja en toda la palma. </p><p>—	¡idiota, quédate quieto, déjame ver! —Sasuke también entró en pánico al comprobar el daño—necesitamos revisarla, ve por el botiquín mientras me hago cargo de esto. </p><p>Parecía que la comida de hoy sería ramen instantáneo como había querido el rubio. </p><p>.........</p><p> </p><p>—	Creí que había apagado todo antes de subir, parece que me estás pegando lo idiota. —Sasuke se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, normalmente él era muy cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía, cometer errores era… Extraño. </p><p>—	Me estás pegando lo idiota. —Naruto se burló mientras lo imitaba—. ¡Auch!</p><p>Sasuke suspiro y balbuceó alguna palabra de disculpa antes de seguir vendado la extremidad del rubio; el Uchiha todavía tenía el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y no lo veía a los ojos, a Naruto no le gustaba que se castigara, había sido distracción de ambos, pero sabía también que Sasuke se sobre exigía demasiado y se autocastigaba cuando el resultado a algo terminaba siendo un fracaso, tal vez ¿Era por lo de Konohamaru que estaba así? </p><p>—	No pasa nada hombre, tiene solución, no me quedaré sin mano, mira. —Intentó flexionarla pero su piel seguía ardiendo y limitaba sus movimientos—. bueno puede servir de cena. Naruto rio un poco para calmar los ánimos.</p><p>—	Esto pudo haber sido más grave, ten más cuidado la próxima vez. —Sasuke por fin reaccionó un poco, esta vez con molestia—. Quédate quieto para que pueda seguir. —Por fin había terminado de envolver la mano del rubio para que no tuviera contacto con las superficies. </p><p>—	Menos mal, Sakura me hubiera matado si llegaba al hospital otra vez, me ha dicho que solo va a atenderme si es de vida o muerte. —una sonido nervioso salió de su boca por recordar todas las veces que la Haruno "casi lo había estrangulado" por distraído. </p><p>—	Tal vez porque vas muy seguido a verla por problemas que podrías evitar si pusieras atención… —Sasuke estaba empezando a enojarse, el Uzumaki no tenía consciencia del peligro. </p><p>—	Bastardo, en serio estoy bien, no tienes que preocupa… </p><p>—	Si no quieres que me preocupe ten más cuidado con tu salud Naruto, tu seguridad es importante para mí. —el Uchiha se veía terriblemente herido, había pocas cosas que de verdad le importaban, que el Uzumaki jugara con eso era un insulto para alguien que sufría tan fácilmente. </p><p>—	Lo siento. —tomó la mano de Sasuke entre la suya y presionó su dedo índice y medio con los del Uchiha levemente, era una seña especial que habían ideado cuando eran más jóvenes, algo que no se notaría a simple vista, con la que pudieran comunicarle al otro cuando estaban de acuerdo, si necesitaban apoyo o solo decir te amo—. Tendré más cuidado, te lo juro. —Naruto no quería que Sasuke sufriera, tenerse había sido complicado y perderse era tan fácil, entendía perfectamente su sentir. </p><p>La respiración agitada, los ojos doloridos y la postura rígida del Uchiha fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, no es como si pudiera enojarse por siempre con el Uzumaki. — Si de verdad lo sientes tendrás que pagarme los cuidados médicos que te proporcione. </p><p>—	Bien ¿qué quieres? — la sonrisa de Naruto era un bálsamo fresco para todas las inseguridades y miedos. </p><p>—	Lo pensaré adecuadamente y te lo pasaré por escrito para que no te escapes. — el Uchiha sonrió de lado y se soltó del agarre del rubio. </p><p>—	Te amo, bastardo extraño. —Naruto empezó a balancearse mientras veía a Sasuke guardar el botiquín de primeros auxilios—. Por cierto, ¿cuánto falta para que traigan a Konohamaru?</p><p>—	También te amo. —Besó la frente del Uzumaki con sumo cuidado y respondió a su pregunta—. Tal vez un par de horas, no estoy muy seguro.</p><p>Mientras acariciaba un poco la cara del rubio algo llamó su atención y se dirigió a la parte posterior del cuarto para tomarlo. —Atrapa. — le dijo a Naruto para que volteara. </p><p>El chico rubio puso ambas manos en posición y cacho los protectores de contactos eléctricos. — ¡Estaban arriba!</p><p>La sonrisa ladina de Sasuke estaba ahí de nuevo. </p><p>—	¿cómo demonios terminaron en esta habitación? ¿Eres alguna clase de hechicero? —El rubio no podía creer que no buscara en el cuarto más obvio. </p><p>Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras regresaba a sus deberes en las escaleras. —Descansa un poco, yo haré el resto.</p><p>—	No soy un bebé, estoy perfectamente… </p><p>El sonido del timbre los alertó. </p><p>—	¿No me digas que llegaron tan pronto? —Sasuke palideció al recordar por qué estaban tan apurados</p><p>—	¿Qué hora es? —y Naruto no estaba mejor, salto del asiento en cuanto escucho el sonido. </p><p>—	Ya no importa— el Uchiha intento concentrarse todo lo que pudo para resolver lo que faltaba. </p><p>—	¿Qué hacemos? —Naruto trataba de no paniquearse pero nada bueno llegaba a su cabeza. </p><p>—	Abre la puerta, te alcanzo en un momento, solo termino de arreglar esto. —En primer lugar debían hacer que Asuma, Kurenai y Konohamaru no esperarán afuera. </p><p>—	Suena a un buen plan. — Corrió escaleras abajo para recibir a los invitados.</p><p>Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta se emocionó al ver lo linda que Lucía Kurenai, con un vestido largo y un peinado recogido, muy diferente al look de mamá que usualmente llevaba puesto, se alegró mucho al ver su amplia sonrisa y esa mirada tierna que le dedicaba a su esposo cada que sus ojos se encontraban, le recordó a cuando él y Sasuke viajaban los fines de semana a algún lugar apartado para estar solos. </p><p>—	¡Qué tal Naruto! llegamos un poco antes, lo siento, Konohamaru estaba muy ansioso de conocerlos. —asuma era un hombre amable pero imponente, con esa postura firme y un esmoquin impecable parecía algún famoso; los dos eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad y en algún momento el mayor había sido su maestro. </p><p>—	Buenas tardes a los dos— Kurenai tenía un carácter parecido al de Sasuke, era más reservada con sus saludos pero sus ojos siempre reflejaban la alegría que le daba encontrarse con sus vecinos. </p><p>—	¡Me alegra verlos! Sasuke se nos unirá en un momento, está terminando de adecuar la casa para que Konohamaru se divierta sin lastimarse.</p><p>—	Es muy amable de su parte, sentimos las molestias— Kurenai se inclinó levemente y sonrió apenada</p><p>—	No pasa nada, ¡todo por mis vecinos favoritos! — y el Uzumaki lo decía en serio, le debían tanto a esos dos, sobre todo la aceptación que les habían brindado. </p><p>Konohamaru estaba detrás de Kurenai, sostenía con fuerza el vestido de su madre, como si temiera perderla y veía al rubio con un poco de desconfianza. </p><p>—	¡Hola! Soy Uzumaki Naruto, tu vecino y quiero ser tu amigo, gusto en conocerte. —Se arrodilló en frente al niño para ver mejor su cara, estiró su mano para estrecharlas y romper un poco el hielo. </p><p>Konohamaru aceptó su mano pero no soltó a su madre en ningún momento. </p><p>—	Mi mamá me dijo que trabajabas como cuenta cuentos en la biblioteca. —Era un niño muy lindo y regordete—. Pero no te ves muy listo y no creo que sepas contar buenas historias, solo mi mami cuenta buenas historias. </p><p>Naruto se quedó petrificado, todavía sostenía la pequeña mano entre las suyas y tenía una sonrisa incómoda, definitivamente esa había sido la primera impresión más rara que había tenido hasta ahora, bueno, no tanto como la de su amigo Lee. </p><p>—	¡¡Konohamaru!! —Asuma subió un poco la voz— ¡discúlpate en este instante! </p><p>—	Pero… ¿Qué hice? —el niño soltó a Naruto y volvió a ocultarse detrás del vestido de su madre. </p><p>—	Tranquilo cariño, tienes que explicarle que hizo mal. —Kurenai intervino para apaciguar la situación.</p><p>—	Tienes razón los siento— últimamente Asuma estaba más estresado de lo usual por el trabajo y sus responsabilidades como padre. </p><p>La madre del niño volteo y se agachó hasta estar al nivel de su hijo y tomó sus dos pequeñas manos entre las suyas. — Konohamaru, no se les dice eso a las personas y menos cuando las acabas de conocer. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos y prosiguió—. Naruto y Sasuke van a cuidarte hoy y no estás siendo amable, ambos son muy preciados para nosotros así que intenta llevarte bien con ellos.</p><p>No cabía duda de que la paciencia era un poder difícil de alcanzar y que las madres practicaban mucho para tenerlo. Naruto sintió a su corazón llenarse de ternura, al recordar a Kushina y Mikoto, ambas habían sido excelentes en su papel. </p><p>—	Está bien mami. —Konohamaru volteo a ver al rubio con arrepentimiento en sus ojos—. Lo siento Naruto </p><p>—	No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que estés aquí, vamos a divertirnos juntos y prometo intentar contarte historias fantásticas. —El niño parecía travieso pero no era malo, trataría de ser su amigo. </p><p>—	Sí, quiero jugar mucho contigo hoy. </p><p>Naruto volvió a ver a la sonriente pareja de enamorados </p><p>—	¿Listos para su gran noche? </p><p>                                                                                                                 &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp; </p><p> </p><p>La mañana siguiente, alguien llamó a la puerta, Sasuke había sido pateado de la cama para detener el molesto sonido, pero el Uchiha había jalado a Naruto con todo y sábanas para que lo acompañara, como venganza por despertarlo, cuando comprobó quien se encontraba del otro lado, miró de reojo al rubio que solo contemplaba el techo todavía medio ido. </p><p>—	Hola Sasuke, hola Naruto. —La voz de Kurenai tan serena como siempre, había llenado el espacio, dirigió su mirada a Naruto que estaba tirado en el piso envuelto en sábanas y fingiendo roncar, sonrió ligeramente a Sasuke, como imaginándose que pasaba—. Veo que hoy están tan animados como siempre, nunca cambian, son una pareja muy apasionada. </p><p>El Uchiha se sonrojó un poco y Naruto soltó un sonido risueño, amaba que Kurenai nunca los juzgaba. </p><p>—	Les traje unas galletas que horneé anoche y… Bueno, en realidad solo es una excusa ¿Puedo pasar? —La mujer se veía algo nerviosa y cansada.</p><p>—	Claro que sí, lo siento por tenerte en la puerta. —Sasuke se hizo a un lado y el rubio se levantó del piso.</p><p>—	Iré por unas bebidas ¿Quieres algo en especial Kurenai? —Naruto pregunto esto mientras bostezaba y se tallaba los ojos, en verdad era temprano. </p><p>—	Café, por favor.</p><p>—	Entendido, en un momento estoy con ustedes. —Volteo hacia el Uchiha cuando Kurenai se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua, la visita tendría que irse en algún momento y ese bastardo se la pagaría. </p><p>Consiguió las bebidas que necesitaba y se encamino de regreso a la sala, pero a medio camino sintió un leve tirón de culpa, no llevaba nada para el  bastardo egoísta. ¿Pero acaso debía darle algo? Después de todo el drama que se había montado anoche ¡y esa forma de despertarlo! el cabrón tendría que dormir y la venganza no tendría rival. </p><p>Aun con todo eso no pudo evitar sonreír hacia el refrigerador y preguntarse qué es lo que Sasuke haría si los papeles se invirtieran, seguramente aún seguiría haciendo el desayuno y cuidando con él las plantas del jardín, también metería varios paquetes de ramen instantáneo en el carrito aunque no le gustaran esas cosas y le llevaría algo de beber aunque el rubio no se lo hubiera pedido. Definitivamente habían pasado por cosas peores, esta era una discusión estúpida, lo amaba más de lo que le molestaba su actitud.</p><p>—	Somos unos idiotas cursis, que vergüenza. </p><p>Ya en la sala Naruto lanzó un té helado al regazo del Uchiha, había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero no volteo a verlo. </p><p>Sasuke sonrió y agradeció de manera amable, ambos eran tercos, pero él no se había comportado de la mejor forma, aun sabiendo que al Uzumaki le encantaba apoyar a los demás, no lo había escuchado a pesar de saber que tenía razón. </p><p>Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la sala pues Kurenai se había quedado callada, como contemplando lo que diría a continuación. —Vine a hablar con ustedes por lo de Konohamaru— volteo a ver a Sasuke que estaba en el sillón de enfrente </p><p>—	Ya estoy al tanto, no te preocupes. —El Uchiha busco relajar un poco el ambiente sonriéndole a la mujer frente a él, Naruto solo volteo a otro lado fingiendo demencia.</p><p>Kurenai suspiro y les devolvió la sonrisa. — Entiendo, voy a ser directa con ambos. —Dejó el café sobre la mesita y se acomodó en el sofá—. Asuma no cree que sea correcto aprovecharnos de ustedes, ni de lo amables que son, ya que cuidar a un niño pequeño es cansado y requiere mucha atención, yo estaría de acuerdo en otro momento pero… — dudó si decir lo que realmente pensaba. </p><p>—	No tienes que explicarnos, sabemos que… </p><p>La mujer le hizo una seña a Naruto para que la dejara continuar. </p><p>—	No vine aquí para decirles que no lo hagan, todo lo contrario, quiero ser un poco egoísta y rogarles que acepten. —Su cara era melancólica—. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que Asuma y yo pudimos darnos un beso tranquilamente o que cenamos sin gritos y pataletas. —Hubo un breve silencio después de sus últimas palabras, pero esta vez ninguno de los presentes quiso interrumpir—. No me malentiendan, amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón pero, extraño un poco la vida de pareja. —Kurenai no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.</p><p>Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a Naruto, este la entendió a la perfección, como si pudieran comunicarse solo con eso; los dos estaban de acuerdo, tal vez por distintas razones pero cuidaría a Konohamaru. </p><p>Sasuke se sentó junto a ella y puso la mano sobre su hombro. Kurenai por fin pudo liberar todo el pesar que se albergaba en su corazón. </p><p>…… </p><p>—	Espero que disfruten las galletas, tómenlo como un pequeño pago. —La mujer tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar pero su sonrisa volvía a ser la de siempre. </p><p>—	Gracias por tu amabilidad, no tenías que darnos nada. —Sasuke se inclinó un poco para agradecer. </p><p>—	Siempre tan formal, no cambias.</p><p>—	No escuches al amargado, yo voy a disfrutarlas al máximo, muchas gracias— Naruto estaba masticando algunas. </p><p>—	No hables con la boca abierta, bueno para nada. —Sasuke volvía a comportarse como siempre.</p><p>—	Bastardo aburrido. —Y el Uzumaki también. </p><p>—	Nos vemos en unos días entonces. —El alma de Kurenai estaba en paz después de la plática. </p><p>—	Salúdanos a Asuma y planeen una velada inolvidable. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                 &amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;</p><p> </p><p>Ni Naruto ni Sasuke tenían experiencia cuidando niños en la familia, ya que el Uchiha era el menor y el Uzumaki no había tenido hermanos, los únicos con los que hubieran podido practicar eran sus primos, pero lamentablemente todos eran mayores que ellos. </p><p>—	¡Maldición! hubiera puesto más atención a lo que mamá hacía conmigo… ¡Sasuke, se fue por la derecha! —El rubio perseguía al pequeño Konohamaru que se había llenado de tierra ayudándolo a trasplantar tomates— ¡Ven aquí bribón!</p><p>—	¡No vas a alcanzarme hermanito Naruto! —aquel niño estaba lleno de energía, saltaba, bailaba y hacía preguntas cada dos por tres, era un lindo torbellino que se asombraba por todo lo que encontraba y por lo visto amaba que le pisaran los talones. </p><p>A pesar de que los dos adultos a cargo no tenían la menor idea de dónde empezar o como hablar con él, dieron lo mejor de sí para hacer que el niño tuviera una tarde agradable, intentaron hacer todo lo que ellos amaban de pequeños, jugaron con muñecos, bloques y un poco de masa para moldear, también tuvieron un mini partido de fútbol en el patio, inventaron que eran vaqueros, ninjas, incluso Sasuke accedió a volverse un temible dinosaurio que los persiguió por toda la casa para poder comérselos, entonces el suelo se volvió lava y el gran investigador Naruto y su fiel compañero Konohamaru tuvieron que escapar en una nave espacial hecha de bombones y caramelos de limón. </p><p>Ambos jóvenes adultos recordaron los bellos momentos que vivieron en su niñez y la gran imaginación que tenían. </p><p>Cuándo fue la hora de almorzar todos ayudaron a la preparación, por pedido de Kurenai debían comer una porción de vegetales pero acordaron que solo por hoy, le esconderían un pequeño secreto a mamá si Konohamaru accedía a bañarse sin hacer berrinches ni gritar, por supuesto el niño aceptó gustoso y él ramen instantáneo fue la estrella principal de la cocina. </p><p>Agregaron a la agenda ver algunas caricaturas en la televisión mientras comían helado como postre y por último un agradable baño de burbujas para Konohamaru y todos sus amigos, pequeños animales de plástico que hacían sonidos y sacaban chorros de agua si los apretabas. </p><p>Se acercaba la hora de dormir pero, todavía tenían tiempo para dos o tres actividades que Sasuke había planeado especialmente. </p><p>—	Veamos, ¿qué cuento te gustaría leer Konohamaru? Puedes escoger de la repisa. —Naruto tenía una sonrisa cegadora en la cara, le gustaba mucho poder hacer amigos, no importaba que edad tuvieran. </p><p>El pequeño niño empezó a hojear cada uno de los tomos, parecía que ninguno capturada completamente su atención y simplemente los tiraba a un lado, sin nada de cuidado, Sasuke estaba a punto de sufrir un tic en el ojo por el atrevimiento del niño. </p><p>—	Vamos bastardo, respira, mira lo tierno que es. —el Uzumaki no podía reprimir la carcajada que sentía salir, Sasuke amaba leer y les tenía bastante aprecio a esos libros en específico, no le había quedado otra opción más que prestarlos, ya que Konohamaru había rechazado los textos infantiles que le había traído de la biblioteca. </p><p>—	Iré por algo de té a la cocina. —Sasuke no quería terminar de ver como masacraban sus tomos de colección. </p><p>—	¡Entendido! tráeme un poco. —Naruto disfrutaba sacar de quicio a su lindo novio—. Y recuerda no decir groserías en la cocina, Kurenai dice que los niños absorben todo, son como esponjas. —Esta vez sí que rio con fuerza, mientras el Uchiha chasqueaba la lengua camino a la cocina. </p><p>—	Hermanito Naruto, ya encontré uno interesante ¿Me lees? —Konohamaru apenas si podía cargar el libro, se le resbalaba de las manos. </p><p>—	Claro, veamos cuál es… "La princesa guerrera del bosque encantado" ¡este es muy divertido! Mamá solía leerlo para nosotros. —El rubio se emocionó al ver el texto, creía que Sasuke lo había regalado o perdido en alguna mudanza. </p><p>—	¡Léeme este, por favor! —el niño empezó a correr y brincar alrededor del Naruto—. ¡por favor! ¡Rápido! </p><p>—	Bien, pero no te aceleres tanto o no podrás escuchar. —Cargo a Konohamaru y lo sentó junto a él en el tapete de colores que habían puesto en el piso— ¡Empecemos! Había una vez en un gran palacio, lleno de  magníficos tesoros, misterios increíbles, jardines preciosos y demás maravillas, una princesa, con largos cabellos rubios, una hermosa corona con flores y un corazón melifluo con el que ayudaba a gobernar su reino, ella deseaba con todo su ser cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder explorar las maravillas que el mundo ofrecía, quería vivir aventuras, visitar lugares fantásticos, pelear contra criaturas peligrosas y salvar reinos al borde de la destrucción, su padre…. </p><p>—	¿Naruto que significa magnificuo? —Konohamaru estaba en esa edad en donde los niños hacen muchas preguntas. </p><p>—	¿magnífico? — Aunque el rubio era feliz pudiendo desempeñar el papel de hermano mayor. </p><p>—	¡Si esa palabra! — Era una interacción agradable de ver. </p><p>—	Veamos, es cuando hay algo muy genial, grande, bonito o agradable, no puedes dejar de observarlo, como si estuviera hecho de algo muy brillante o cuando comes algo tan delicioso que te deja sin pensar por horas, como el helado que nos dio Sasuke, era magnífico. —Naruto trató de explicarse lo mejor que pudo, los significados no eran su fuerte, Sasuke era el diccionario andante. </p><p>—	Y meli...meliflofo… la palabra que dijiste hermano Naru.</p><p>—	¡Ah esa es fácil! melifluo significa… es cuando algo es muy, de esta forma pero no tiene algunas otras cosas ¿entiendes? —el Uzumaki no quería quedar como un tonto frente al niño pero de verdad no tenía la menor idea de que significaba esa palabra tan rara, nunca la había escuchado y eso que él trabajaba en el mundo de la literatura. </p><p>Konohamaru se veía sumamente confundido así que el rubio prefirió pedir refuerzos. — Sasukeeeee ayuda, no sé qué quiere decir esto. </p><p>—	No confundas al niño si tú tampoco sabes que significa la palabra, eres un idio… —El Uchiha prefirió no continuar para que el pequeño no aprendiera malas palabras, así que guardo el insulto para cuando estuvieran solos—. Déjame ver. —Sasuke releyó varias veces para entender el contexto, pero por más que lo intento el significado no se le hacía obvio—. Iré por un diccionario. </p><p>—	¡Sasuke tampoco sabe! —Konohamaru se burló del Uchiha y Naruto volvió a reír como loco. </p><p>—	Tch… Vuelvo en un momento.  — ¿Por qué tenía que soportar cuidar idiotas? ¿En qué momento de su vida se había equivocado? </p><p>Busco en el estudio alguna enciclopedia que tuviera términos fáciles para simplificárselos a los "dos niños" que se encontraban en su sala. Cuando por fin regresó se encontró con una escena divertida Naruto y Konohamaru estaban jugando en los sillones, parecía alguna clase de campo de batalla, el niño le lanza cojines al Uzumaki y este fingía que le daban. Sasuke espero un poco en el marco del pasillo para no acabar en fuego cruzado. Cuando Naruto se quedó inmóvil en el suelo y el niño decidió patearlo en las costillas, supo que era momento de intervenir. </p><p>—	Traje el diccionario. —Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, los otros dos lo siguieron acomodándose a ambos lados. </p><p>—	Al fin ¿y qué dice de la palabra? — el Uzumaki se mecía impaciente y curioso. </p><p>—	Tiene varios significados pero en pocas palabras y para que ambos entiendan, es Algo que tiene características de miel o miel en sí, aplica para objetos o personas</p><p>Naruto y Konohamaru voltearon a verlo con expresión confundida como queriendo preguntar pero sin atreverse, al final el rubio fue el que abrió la boca — Claro, porque un niño de 4 años va a entender eso…</p><p>Sasuke suspiro, se aclaró la garganta y abrió el libro infantil — Miren, el cuento mencionaba que el corazón de la princesa rubia era melifluo, o sea pegajoso y dulce, como cuando tu mamá Kurenai le unta miel a los hotcakes del desayuno, pero se refiere más a que la chica era melosa, cursi y empalagosa, algo así como Naruto. </p><p>—	No sé cómo tomarme ese comentario, pero el empalagoso eres tú. —El rubio se cruzó de brazos, Konohamaru se cansó de verlos pelear y decidió que quitarse los calcetines y aventarlos a la lámpara era más entretenido. </p><p>Sasuke presiono un poco su sien y Naruto se tiró al sillón agotado, el niño era incansable. </p><p>—	Termina de leer el cuento para que Konohamaru duerma a tiempo. —Sasuke encogió sus piernas, se cubrió con una manta y recuperó la bebida que había abandonado momentos antes. </p><p>—	Está bien ¡vamos a seguir leyendo! </p><p>Konohamaru tomó asiento junto al Uchiha y miró con atención al rubio. </p><p> </p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>—	¿Podemos leer este también? es pequeño ¡por favor hermanito Naruto! — Konohamaru cargaba un tomo más delgado, color azul que tenía las esquinas doradas. </p><p>—	No hagas los ojos de cachorrito. —El rubio estaba tratando de que el pequeño no lo manipulará de manera tan vil—. ¡No! justo en mi debilidad, está bien, está bien, pero uno y ya. —Mientras el niño buscaba que leer, Naruto recordó una linda curiosidad—. Sabías que cuando Sasuke era pequeño como tú también ponía esa expresión y convencía a todo el mundo de hacer lo que quería, incluso a mis padres. </p><p>—	No tientes a la suerte Uzumaki— el Uchiha estaba recogiendo las tazas de la mesa y algunos de los juguetes que habían terminado detrás de la televisión. </p><p>Naruto trago algo de saliva ante la mirada aterradora de su pareja — Sigamos con lo del nuevo cuento, se llama "El hermoso pájaro azul que mi hermana me regalo" suena interesante. </p><p>—	Quiero que lo lea Sasu esta vez. —El niño dejó el libro sobre los pies del Uchiha y corrió a sentarse en el sofá. </p><p>—	Que buena idea Konohamaru, que Sasuke nos lea. —Naruto también corrió a acomodarse. </p><p>—	Pero será el último que leamos y luego a la cama. — El Uchiha no se hizo del rogar, dejó rápidamente todo y se unió a los chicos. </p><p>—	¡Lo prometoooo! Hermanito Sasuke. —El niño abrazo al Uchiha por unos segundos y corrió a sentarse en algún lugar desocupado. </p><p>En realidad el Uchiha no creía que el pequeño hiciera la misma cara que él en su infancia, le recordaba más a la de Naruto cuando quería comer ramen en la madrugada o cuando compraba algo en línea y se lo ocultaba hasta que el repartidor ya estaba en la puerta y lo hacía firmar. — Bien. </p><p>Naruto tomó a Konohamaru y lo cubrió con una manta calentita, lo acomodo en sus piernas e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que Sasuke supiera que podía empezar </p><p>—	El hermoso pájaro azul que mi hermana me regalo se encontraba en una jaula de oro, con adornos de cristal y un pequeño espejo, en el que el ave se admiraba desde despertar… </p><p> </p><p>........ </p><p> </p><p>—	Cuando decidí soltarlo, su vuelo fue Inefable, tan etéreo como una puesta de sol, tan sublime como la vida misma y, entonces comprendí que lo que hacía hermoso a ese ser, era su libertad. —Sasuke conservo la nostalgia después de la última frase.</p><p>—	Me sigue sorprendiendo como lees la última parte, siento que sigo sobre las nubes. —Naruto se estiró con cuidado para no despertar al niño en su regazo. </p><p>—	También es de mis favoritos. —El Uchiha copio a Naruto y también se estiró, estaba agotado por el día tan movido. </p><p>Konohamaru estaba cabeceando un poco, parecía que el sueño al fin estaba ganando la batalla. </p><p>—	Parece que podemos ir a acostarlo. —El Uzumaki intento acomodarlo en sus brazos. </p><p>Pero como si la palabra prohibida hubiera sido dicha, el niño se paró a toda prisa mientras se tallaba los ojos. — ¡Todavía no estoy dormido, quiero jugar más! </p><p>Naruto y Sasuke lanzaron una risotada por tal escena, el niño casi se desmayaba del sueño pero tenía una determinación enorme para seguirse divirtiendo. </p><p>—	Se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer para cumplir ambas cosas. —El Uchiha quería negociar con Konohamaru— ¿Sabes cuál es el trabajo de Naruto? </p><p>—	Mamá dijo que contaba cuentos en la biblioteca. —El niño se recargo un poco en el sillón para mantenerse de pie. </p><p>—	Exacto, Naruto es un gran cuentacuentos, el mejor que hay, así que si te vas a la cama podría narrarte el más entretenido que tiene. — Sasuke lo cargo en brazos. </p><p>A Konohamaru le brillaron los ojos por la emoción. — ¡Sí, quiero escucharlo!</p><p>El Uzumaki no podía ocultar su vergüenza pero se sentía alargado porque el Uchiha pensara así de él. —No, no soy tan bueno —solo había actuado en televisión un par de veces, en nada muy importante y en la librería pública era diferente la dinámica, además nunca había intentado hacerlo para una sola persona, bueno, a excepción de Sasuke. </p><p>—	Claro que si no te crees capaz, podemos llamar a alguno de los compañeros que te suplen, también son muy buenos, ese tal Kiba… —El Uchiha tenía sus propios métodos para hacerlo cooperar.</p><p>La sangre de Naruto hirvió ¿acaso el bastardo no lo creía capaz? Le demostraría que era el mejor cuentacuentos del mundo, mucho mejor que el idiota de Kiba. Era un reto y lo aceptaría. —Konohamaru ¿Quieres una historia sobre piratas? </p><p>—	¿Qué es un pirata? — El pequeño brincaba entre brazos del Uchiha, quien empezó a caminar a la habitación. </p><p>—	Eran los reyes del mar, buscaban tesoros, salían de aventura, tenían unos barcos enormes. —El rubio empezó a mover sus manos para señalar el tamaño de la nave—. Peleaban con espadas y decían ¡Argh! —Tomó dos de los colores que Konohamaru había estado ocupando para iluminar—. Pelea conmigo marinero de agua dulce, solo si tienes las agallas. —Naruto empezó a mover el lápiz como si fuera una espada, golpeando el de Konohamaru y haciendo sonidos de choque con la boca. </p><p> </p><p>..........</p><p> </p><p>El cuarto de huéspedes estaba adornado con una lámpara miniatura que proyectaba figuras de estrellas y todos los peluches que Konohamaru había traído de casa. El Uchiha hizo que el niño rodará por la cama mientras Naruto seguía narrando la historia del capitán más temible y sus sucios secuaces.  Se sentó en la orilla, había escuchado esa historia cientos de veces, desde pequeños el rubio le narraba todo tipo de cosas para poder dormir, cuando crecieron los dos empezaron a trabajar en lugares que tenían que ver con esos mismos relatos, novelas e historias que amaban.</p><p>Al terminar arroparon al pequeño que ya estaba calentito y bostezando… </p><p>—	Me gustaron mucho los cuentos, los juegos y la comida, son muy buenos hermanos y los quiero. —El niño los abrazo a ambos tratando de que sus pequeños brazos alcanzarán a cubrirlos </p><p>—	También te queremos muchachote.</p><p>—	Que tengas dulces sueños. </p><p> </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p>—	¿Te divertiste con Naruto y Sasuke? asuma parecía otra persona por lo renovado que estaba, no paraba de sonreír y agradecer.</p><p>—	Mucho, son los mejores niñeros del mundo, jugamos un montón y me contaron historias de piratas, la princesa y el pájaro azul. </p><p>—	Se escucha como una muy buena aventura, Konohamaru, es hora de irnos. — Kurenai ya no portaba esas características ojeras color azul y la pose rígida se había esfumado. Parecía que lo único que necesitaban los dos adultos delante de ellos, era descanso y tiempo a solas. </p><p>—	¡Pero aún no quiero irme! me quiero quedar con ellos por siempre. —El pequeño estaba a punto de empezar un nuevo berrinche y amenaza con despertar a todo el vecindario. </p><p>—	No te aflijas Konohamaru, puedes venir a visitarnos. —Naruto se apresuró a cargarlo y chocar sus manos— ¿verdad Sasuke?</p><p>—	Sí, es verdad. —Después de todo era agradable tener responsabilidades, pero solo de vez en cuando.</p><p>—	Gracias por tratarlo tan bien, me da gusto que ahora tenga dos hermanos mayores. —La mirada de Kurenai era sincera y maternal, Asuma se apresuró a asentir, los dos chicos frente a ellos también eran su familia.</p><p>Naruto sintió unas lágrimas querer salir de sus ojos, no esperaba eso. </p><p>—	Ven pronto y recuerda ya no comerte los bichos que encuentres en la escuela. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando cerraron la puerta ambos se tiraron al piso.</p><p>—	Nos llamó hermanos mayores. —Naruto seguía en su ensoñación por tener un amigo nuevo.</p><p>—	En verdad no me lo esperaba. —Sasuke se recargó en el hombro de Naruto.</p><p>—	Es lindo ver como alguien más pequeño que tú te aprecia. —El Uzumaki tomo la mano del Uchiha entre la suya y la presiono levemente dos veces.</p><p>—	Fue muy tierno. —Sasuke le devolvió el apretón.</p><p>Ambos sentían que podían quedarse dormidos en cualquier momento.</p><p>—	¿Podemos descansar toda la tarde? </p><p>—	Mejor toda la semana.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Este trabajo fue curioso para mí, tarde bastante en completarlo y postergue mucho (a eso agregarle que soy perfeccionista hasta decir basta), así que tengo sentimientos encontrados... Estoy feliz y enojada<br/>Las palabras que me tocaron fueron muy bonitas, no las conocía y la verdad es que fue una grata sorpresa.<br/>Ahora iré a descansar mil años para compensar lo que me he desvelado estos días, Naruto y Sasuke también se agotaron en este one shot ajajajaja, coincidencia, no lo creo.</p><p>P.D. subiré los trabajos que tengo pendientes a las demás plataformas, gracias por la espera.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>